legionanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 12
LEGION Episode 12: Season 2 Two years later Everyone but Alison is at the meeting point to discuss their current success. Victoren: I haven't done too much. I've also been looking for Alison, who I can't seem to find. Kenna: Don't worry, I just got a lead this morning. Victoren: Good, I hope your source was right. Kenna: You are getting frustrated. Victoren: I miss her, so much. Kenna: Then let's not waste time. The team goes to an island in the middle blue. There they see many ships, none are friendly. They are here to search for someone known as the Raven. Apparently they are very bad at hunting, because they can't manage to kill the Raven. The team follows the many marines that are flowing into the middle of the island. Victoren: Let's just keep close and attract no attention. The team continues forward, seeing a single person versus every marine in the area. The marines are suffering heavy loss. The team moves in closer to see the action. The marines are getting killed off left and right. After all the marines are dead. The person turns around and sees the group. Alison: Victoren! (she, although they left on a bad note, runs up and hugs him, so bad to the point that he falls over. She takes the mask off that she was wearing. She kisses him very passionately) Her and Victoren kiss for a few minutes and the team just watches. After the reunion is done she gets up off of him and helps him up. Victoren: That wasn't the greeting I was expecting. Alison (putting her mask back on): Although the last time I saw you, I wasn't that good to you, I've missed you so much. I just want to be in your arms. Victoren: Um, how about we get out of here first? (he points behind her) Alison: I knew I missed something. (she does a quick burst of white flame on them) Alright, let's get to the ship. The team arrives back on the ship and they sit down in the dining room. Alison: Alright, um, everyone else leave, I want to talk to Vic. The rest of the team leaves. Alison hugs Vic again, starting to cry. Victoren: What is it? Alison: I'm sorry for what I did, I want to be with you, I really do. Victoren: Alright, but I get to be the boyfriend. Alison (laughing a little): Deal. Victoren: So, Raven? Alison: Long story behind that. For now, you will just have to deal with me, smothering you with my love. (she starts kissing him) Victoren: So, we're back to this, now huh? Alison: No, we're going one step further. (she kisses him again) The next morning Alison gets out of bed, happier than she's ever been before. Right now, she just has her pajamas on. Kenna: Well, I think it's safe to say that you two had a good night. Alison (blushing): I don't know what you're talking about. Kenna: Don't worry, I won't tell Inferno. Alison: Well, I did have a good night last night. Kenna: Trust me, I know. Alison: Does anyone else know? Kenna: The other two fall asleep instantly, I don't think they know. Alison: Why are you up, anyway? Kenna: Another lead, this time I think we've found something. Alison: Can you go put the directions on the map? Kenna: Yea, I'll be back shortly. Kenna walks out and Vic walks in. He comes up from behind Alison and starts kissing her on the neck. Victoren: Good morning, beautiful. Alison: Hey there. Did you have a good night? Victoren: Did you really have to ask? Alison: Okay then, I have my answer. We, unfortunately, don't have time to love on each other right now. Kenna got a lead. Victoren: Okay, I understand, but in between mission, I may not be able to control myself. Alison: That's fair. I need to get into my uniform. Victoren: Which uniform? Your old one or the “Raven” outfit? Alison: The Raven. I've gotten used to the look. Victoren: I like that one better anyway, it suits you. Alison: Good, because you'll have to deal with it either way. Victoren: Alright, let's get this party started. To be continued...